farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NinjaFatGuy
Welcome Hello, and welcome to the Far Cry wiki, the Far Cry encyclopedia anyone can edit! Thanks for your edit to the Make A Break For It page. Your contributions make this wiki a better source for Far Cry information. Please refrain from vandalizing articles! Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Annonnimus (Talk) 04:46, December 10, 2012 Heyy, my digga.. You seem to go around for adminship on a lot of places, NFG... You may recognize me from some, such as MoH Wiki.... Bleh. 02:36, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Aw, well. In any case, I've recently gotten into Far Cry 3 and am acknowledgeable about Far Cry 2. I'll help in addition to my own edits. Looking to forward to it... Bleh. 04:12, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Request for Wiki Hey NFG, I just spoke with some other staff about it. We would love for you to fill out an Adoption Request to gain adminship on the Far Cry wiki. We'll prioritize you so we'll get you promoted as soon as we can. Thanks again for reaching out, by the time the game comes out I know we'll really appreciate the help. TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 19:20, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Here to help out Heya NinjaFatGuy! I hear you have put in for adoption of this wikia. That's awesome. It could definately use some work and I'm here to help out. With Far Cry 4 releasing next month we thought a bit of a face lift, with a little nip and tuck would be in order. I will be around for a bit doing some work on this site, so if there is anything I can help you with, or if you have questions, please feel free to reach out to me. Good luck with the adoption! Pinkachu (talk) 23:31, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 03:10, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Needing content Hello NinjaFatGuy. Grats on the adoption! I have completely revamped the mainpage and created an updated wordmark which I see you already removed. I removed the vandalism from the infobox and updated the Games Guide Content for the mobile app. I don't actively play the game, so I will leave adding content up to you. The catagories also need work. Let me know if there is anything else specifically I can help you with. I will be around and do minor editing as needed. Good luck! Pinkachu (talk) 00:20, October 28, 2014 (UTC) 00:10, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Top Navigation Hey, I noticed that the top navigation for the wiki is incomplete in the Far Cry 3 and Far Cry 4 (understandable, since the game isn't quite out yet) sections, so I just quickly made one for FC3. I'm sure you know how to change it, but if not, just go to MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation and add it. If you don't feel this is suitable for a top navigation, that's understandable, and I'll work on it. Or you can work on it. Either way, thanks for reading this! *Far Cry 3 **Category:Far Cry 3 Characters|Characters ***Jason Brody ***Vaas Montenegro ***Citra Talugmai ***Willis Huntley ***Hoyt Volker ***Bambi "Buck" Hughes ***Dr. Alec Earnhardt **Far Cry 3 Weapons|Weapons ***1911 ***Recurve Bow ***RPG-7 ***Flamethrower ***Machete ***1887 ***Z93 **Far Cry 3 Vehicles|Vehicles ***Scavenger ***Stryus ***Parachute ***Zipline ***Hang Glider ***Jet Ski **Category:Far Cry 3 Locations|Locations ***Rook Islands ***Radio Towers ***Amanaki ***Southern Island ***North Island ***The Compound ***Badtown **Category:Far Cry 3 Missions ***Far Cry 3 Story Missions|Story Missions ***Challenges of the Rakyat|Rakyat Challenges ***Path of the Hunter|Path of the Hunter Missions Teenbat 03:07, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Lot of lazy vandals In case you haven't noticed, there's a bunch of idiots engaging in vandalism of articles including but not limited to the ones about Amita and Reuben Oluwagembi. I've been reverting the Amita edits on the grounds of "meh, nothing better to do", but you may want to break out the heavy-duty tools pretty soon. -LLJKTechnogeek (talk) 08:46, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :Looks like Cyanide3 got the Amita article protected, at least. Just as well; it's been fun to imagine the salt flowing from the eyes of the most incompetent trolls I've ever seen outside Barrens general chat, but I really need to get some sleep. -LLJKTechnogeek (talk) 08:52, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :: Yes, I protect the page for one week, so I can decimate the spam a little. I think for the future (because I think it has to do with the Far Cry 4 release) maybe protecting the pages would be a good option. Cyanide3 09:51, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Two things. Most of these vandals are coming from Reddit and similar sites to that. Apparently some of them are angry about "SJW pandering" in FC4 and they must be trying to take out their anger here or something, I don't really care enough to ask. Also, I'd like rollback rights if you're still cool with that. It would really help dealing with the vandals. Thanks. Echoh98 (talk) 22:53, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Vandals Hey, Do you mind if I stick around for a bit to help you deal with the influx of vandals? I can also have enable the AbuseFilter extension and set up some basic filters to catch some more common vandalism if you'd like. sactage (talk) 23:26, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Walkthrough videos Hey Ninja... got the game, havent had a chance to play yet but hope to soon. We were sent several walkthrough videos for Far Cry 4 and I saw there were a few mission pages already created. I used those and created the missing pages for the videos that I had, and embedded the walkthroughs. I added the mission cat to the existing pages I found that didnt have it. Pinkachu (talk) 20:15, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Vandalizing?! Hi, just wanted to let you know that being an admin as well i find this: "Please refrain from vandalizing articles!" in a welcome message pretty insulting. I feel as if it is assumed I came here to vandalize things right off the bat. I did not. I suggest you change that, vandals don't heed such warnings anyway and people who make sloppy edits due to inexperience don't view their work as vandalizing. All in all, think about it, it's kinda pointless to drop such a statement in a welcome message. Thx for understanding. Peace, Ͽ †yræl pl Ͼ 17:07, November 24, 2014 (UTC) plot detais are still missing from the article(far cry 4), how to start? Trickyvik (talk) 17:25, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Why did you remove the Exploits category I started? Did you miss the part where I explained that - "Talking about cheats and exploits gives the designers information about how to make better games." GrenadeLawnchair (talk) 04:10, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Im using this for my English class in my High School its getting me good grades HurkIsAwesome (talk) 18:59, November 26, 2014 (UTC)HurkIsAwesome The vandalism there was some vandalism after far cry 4 was released i fixed it up and added some more true info i just hate it when people think it's a blog now they put "i" or put something else now but like i said before i fixed and added some more true info than some random untrue shit 12:47, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Organizing Hello! Lately I've been writting on the talk pages of articles that I think can be simplified or tightened up, but I guess those get buried in the activity. Since your an admin, and Ive seen some of your work, I figured you could help me out on organizing these pages. So Ill just post my suggestions here. *'Delete: Impaler Harpoon Gun' We have a Harpoon Gun page already going (Harpoon gun is the official name from the game too) *'Merge: Tapirs' Im a little swayed on this one, I feel like we could combine the Malayan Tapir and Asian Tapir into one Tapir page. Id understand if you didnt want too though. *'Merge: Map Editor ' Seems unnecessary to have the Map Editor broken into seperate pages. Map Editor (Far Cry 2) and Map Editor (Far Cry 3) could easily have their own sections on this one page. Not to mention adding Map Editor (Far Cry 4) into the mix. (For example how CoD wiki has their game mode split up into sections >>> ) *'Fix: Mohan Ghale '''Wasnt able to fit his picture inside the template box *'Vandalism:' Tarun Matara Some idiot on the talk page Thanks for reading Hazard141 (talk) 21:19, December 1, 2014 (UTC) + Thanks NFG! Dont worry, I perfectly understand the Tapir decision. Ill make sure to add the Map Editor page to my to do list too. Thanks again Hazard141 (talk) 21:56, December 1, 2014 (UTC) '---''' Got another vandal here: A99 / http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/A99?diff=38361&oldid=38339 Hazard141 (talk) 00:02, December 2, 2014 (UTC) '---' Primitive Bow for deletion. (Hunter Bow is the official name) 87 Sig template box is oddly stretched (I think to accommodate for the picture size?) Hazard141 (talk) 10:18, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Community Choice Awards 2014 Hiya! I have a task that I could use some help with. Wikia is wanting to do a Community Choice Award page for Far Cry 4. This means we pick 6 categories with 5 nominees from each one.. so like Best Bad Guy, Best Weapon, Best Character, Best Vehicle, Best.. whatever..... as long as there is 5 to choose from in each category. I will need pictures of them too. Hopefully those are alreay in the Far Cry wikia photo database. Then we let the fans vote. If you have time, could you please post some ideas for me? I need to have this done by the 15th and while I did in fact get the game, I havent had much time to play it. Here's hoping you have! Any help for nominees would be appreciated! Thanks. Pinkachu (talk) 00:20, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Community Choice Awards.. *I'm here working on this today. Im in the js page so don't freak out if you see it has stuff that has nothing to do with Far Cry. I copypasted the last one I did and replacing items as I go to save myself some work. You won't see anything weird happening anywhere else. What I need from you is some ideas. If I don't hear from you today, I will go with what I can dig up but I have to have 6 categories.. then each one of those has to have 5 items to vote on.. You mentioned animals.. so it would be Best Animal, and the five choices might be something like Badger, Elephant, Wolf, Viper and Rhino. Ill look around your categories and do the best I can but any help would be great. I also have to have pictures for everything so I will be digging through those as well. Pinkachu (talk) 20:53, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :: Ok... so far I have Characters, Animal, Vehicle. I will do weapons next but not sure what to do with missions or activity. Got some ideas? If you are around today, we can refine some of my choices if needed. Pinkachu (talk) 20:53, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :::: Here is my blog . It's still a work in progress and not to be made public till Monday. I didnt post it in news for that reason.. Not sure why our system waited over an hour to let me know you had replied but I jumped into your chat room. I am on a time constraint so went with story missions (non Sabol/Amita ones) and game features. Not sure if those are the best choices. You had mentioned that equipment and locations were not the best ones, so I didn't use them, but I would rather use equipment than missions, because the information in the mission pages, are pretty much the official walkthrough videos I have been posting as I get them, no screenshots or descriptions. The main thing is that I need to have pages and pictures available for anything I use. Pinkachu (talk) 23:07, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::: I was in there, I really was! All my other chat programs make noise, so I noticed you left way too late. I moved the window to a different monitor. Maybe I will see it next time. If your looking at the blog, I'm trying to do the last set and can't find anything in the wikia about the side quests. Wondering what to replace it with. Crafting maybe? Some of the items I used, like grenade and mine, do not mention Far Cry 4 on the page at all, but I'm sure they are used in it and the pages just need updated. Pinkachu (talk) 23:58, December 12, 2014 (UTC)